


noona

by aeaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, One-Shot, Other, noona!reader, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeaa/pseuds/aeaa
Summary: jeongin, who's younger than you by a year, approaches you at lunch and gives you an envelope. what could be in that envelope?





	noona

**Author's Note:**

> yieeee. this is my first time writing here? hahahaha.  
> hope you guys like it. <3

   you were having lunch with your friends at your usual table at the canteen. you were talking about requirements and other stuff while eating, maybe some gossip here and there too. you were scanning your eyes around the canteen and noticed a boy walking to your direction. you didn't assume he was going to your table because there was a lot of other tables next to yours. you didn't notice, but you stared at him.

   you recognized him from before. he was the one kid who sang at an event in school. he had a really pretty voice, which was also kind of cute. he was also that kid at the freshman initiation who danced. he was hella cute dancing, he had a special part in their choreo. see, they had a really intense choreo then the intense music dropped for some seconds then he came out with an aegyo act. he was pretty much the talk of the school for a week because of that confidence of his.

   you were still looking at him. he looked bigger than a while ago? you didn't notice him stop walking but he was now right in front of you. he was looking down. out of curiosity, you looked down too. you saw he was holding some kind of paper? he slowly raised it and put it on top of your table, pushed it to where you were.

       "it's f-for you n-noona," he said.  _barely_. he was cute though. he looked away as soon as he saw you take the envelope. 

   you opened it. the first thing you saw was a piece of your favorite candy. you looked at it then at jeongin, with delight. you were excited just because of that, but you had to contain that excitement because it wasn't all that was in the envelope, there was a letter.

   you took it out and read it to yourself.

 

      'to y/n noona,

           hello, haha. umm... im kind of nervous writing this but i  _really_ think you're very pretty and i like you very  _very_ much. i dont even know if you're even into younger boys. and if you aren't i could act older for you? maybe. also, our age gap isn't that big, i mean, i'm just one year younger than you so. yeah haha. i feel like it'll be very awkward when you finally read this,  _if i even give it to you_ , but i just really wanted you to know that i like you very much.

             i hope you like me too. ( _but i'll accept any response :)_ )

      yours truly, jeongin'

 

   you found yourself smiling after reading his letter. you've never had anyone give you anything like this before and you were a die-hard romantic. you liked these kinds of stuff, writing letters. you've only seen this happen in movies you've watched, or maybe books. experiencing this for yourself–  _it's surreal_. you felt special in a way.

   you  looked at him, he was looking at you. you had a sort of staring contest except his eyes looked nervous of anticipation while yours were happy as hell.

   you stood up to face him... and hugged him right there. you didn't know how he would react, but you couldn't help but feel happy. he was shocked at first, but he eventually hugged you back. your face on the crook of his neck just felt, natural? it made you smile a content smile.

      "noona," he whispered, hugging you tighter, "i really like you."

      "just call me y/n." you looked at him.

      "i really like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy? even tho it's short hoho~  
> im thinking of publishing this in tumblr too so, we'll see about that. ;)  
> if you could give me feedbacks, that would be cool
> 
> <3  
> hoha. have a good day :D
> 
>  
> 
> twt: @astraeaea


End file.
